Benjamin Disraeli
Londres, Inglaterra |fecha de fallecimiento = 19 de abril de 1881, 76 años |lugar de fallecimiento = Londres, Inglaterra |nacionalidad =británico |ocupación = Primer Ministro, escritor |cónyuge = Mary Ann Whyndham |hijos = |padres = Isaac D'Israeli y Maria Basevi |patrimonio = |firma = Benjamin Disraeli Signature 2.svg }} Benjamín Disraeli (Londres, 21 de diciembre de 1804 - 19 de abril de 1881, Curzon Street, Londres), conocido también como conde de Beaconsfield o lord Beaconsfield, fue un político, Primer Ministro del Reino Unido y escritor británico. Primeros años Hijo del escritor y erudito Isaac D'Israeli, Benjamín Disraeli formaba parte de una familia tradicional judía sefardí de origen italiano; sus antepasados, de hecho, habían sido expulsados de España en 1492. Sin embargo, fue bautizado junto a todos sus hermanos en la Iglesia Anglicana a la edad de 13 años, convirtiéndose de este modo al cristianismo. Benjamín Disraeli sería conocido también con el apodo Dizzy por sus seguidores. Sus biógrafos creen que fue descendiente de judios italianos sefardíes . El afirmaba ser de ascendencia Portuguesa , posiblemente en referencia a un origen anterior de su herencia familiar en Iberia antes de la expulsión de los Judios en el año 1492. Después de este evento muchos Judios emigraron, en dos oleadas, y algunos huyeron a las tierras musulmanas del Imperio Otomano , pero muchos de ellos también fueron a la Europa cristiana, primero en el norte de Italia, luego a los Países Bajos, y más tarde a Inglaterra. Blake 1966, p. 3. Norman Gash,.Los historiadores modernos lo ha visto esencialmente como un marrano o un criptojudio. M. C. N. Salbstein, ‘Benjamin Disraeli, Marrano Englishman’, in The Emancipation of the Jews in Britain, 97–114. (New Jersey 1982) Paul Johnson, A History of the Jews, p.323 Personalidad Benjamín Disraeli ha sido descrito por sus biógrafos como un hombre que amaba las reuniones sociales, los gustos caros y la ropa de moda. Muchos de sus adversarios lo atacaron con dureza por sus excesos, que incluyeron más de alguna aventura con mujeres casadas. Se le consideraba un "dandy" que vestía estrafalariamente. Los gustos caros de Button y algunos desafortunados negocios lo llevarían a ser permanentemente perseguido por los acreedores, a los cuales logró eludir en gran medida por su facilidad de penetrar los círculos sociales, gracias a sus publicaciones. Disraeli mostró siempre la cualidad de ser agradable y extremadamente culto, lo que le granjeó simpatías de, entre otros, Napoleón III y la familia Rothschild, amistades que resultarían sumamente útiles tanto en lo referente a solucionar sus problemas económicos como a su carrera política. En 1831, Disraeli emprendería un largo viaje, una suerte de peregrinaje por tierra santa que transformaría su vida, a partir de ese momento no solo Button revaloraría sus orígenes sino que nacería la íntima convicción de que había nacido para ocupar un lugar importante en el mundo. [[Archivo:Young disraeli.jpg|thumb|caption|'El joven Disraeli' por Sir Francis Grant, 1852.]] Profundamente británico y anglófilo, sus orígenes judíos resultarían en más de alguna oportunidad, tema de descrédito tanto en su entorno social como el político. Disraeli, a diferencia de su padre que renegó de los mismos bautizando a todos sus hijos anglicanos y rehusando ocupar cargos en la comunidad judía, los utilizaría en su favor, por ejemplo al contestar ataques de sus adversarios políticos escribiría: «''Los judíos son el pueblo elegido de Dios; su historia, cultura y religión son mucho más antiguas que las de los pueblos europeos, y además, los judíos llevan en la sangre la sabiduría oriental''»; lo que unido a su defensa del las costumbres y el carácter británico y al orgullo que sentía por ser inglés, llevaba a una conclusión, buscada por él mismo según el historiador Carl Grimberg quien expresa que lo que Disraeli quería decir era "no hay sangre más noble que la de un judío inglés". El 28 de agosto de 1839 contrajo matrimonio con Mary Ann Whyndham, una mujer de sociedad, doce años mayor que él, viuda, inteligente, y, sobre todo, dotada de una renta mensual de cuatro mil libras, cuestión que impulsaría tanto su carrera como escritor como la política. A partir de este momento Disraeli viviría de forma holgada y con la literatura y la política como sus únicas preocupaciones, pese a lo cual no fue raro que alguno de sus excesos terminaran por enfurecer a su esposa, sobre todo al momento de pagar las cuentas. Disraeli en todo caso no dejaría de agasajarla, llamándola cariñosamente "The Perfect Woman" (la mujer perfecta), cosa que, dadas sus ambiciones, resultaría un cumplido literal. La pareja no tuvo hijos. La muerte de su esposa, ocurrida el 15 de diciembre de 1872, marcaría a Disraeli de por vida, no solo por el sufrimiento que involucró su enfermedad para este (donde este se comportó como el más fiel acompañante en la dolorosa crisis final). Fuera de deberle a su esposa su carrera política, Disraeli comenzó a notar que había perdido el principal legado de su matrimonio, un hogar. Disraeli encontraría consuelo posteriormente en su relación con dos conocidas damas de sociedad Lady Bradford y Lady Chesterfield las cuales de todas formas no llenarían el vacío dejado por su esposa. Solo la compañía de la Reina y además del poder resultarían en sí mismas la razones que entregarían nueva vida a Disraeli. Disraeli el escritor Si bien la carrera de Benjamín Disraeli como escritor resultaría un tanto marginal a su carrera política y tampoco sus libros serían particularmente recordados por su calidad, los mismos lograron gran éxito editorial no solo en Inglaterra, sino también en el resto de Europa, cuestión en la que influiría mucho su reputación como político. Las novelas de Benjamín Disraeli constituyen descripciones de la sociedad británica y al mismo tiempo una expresión del pensamiento político y religioso de su autor. Entre las novelas más importantes de Benjamín Disraeli encontramos "Coningsby", "Cibyll" y las más conocida e importante de todas "Vivian Grey". Disraeli, el político [[Archivo:Robert Peel.jpg|left|thumb|caption|'Sir Robert Peel, Bt.' Primer Ministro 1834–35, 1841–46.]] Disraeli se caracterizaría en sus acciones políticas por convertirlas en una extensión de su carrera como escritor. Sus discursos, llenos de dramatismo y envueltos en una oratoria cuidadosamente desarrollada, constituirían una de sus armas más notables. Pesarían en todo caso, en su contra, sus orígenes judíos, su figura de dandy e incluso su mala reputación marcada con la constante persecución de sus acreedores, lo que sería suavizado por el ventajoso matrimonio al que hemos hecho referencia. Los primeros pasos de Disraeli en la política no fueron del todo exitosos, en las elecciones de 1832, pese a formar parte de una familia tradicionalmente conservadora, se presenta como candidato independiente por el distrito de Wycombe resultando ampliamente derrotado. Repetiría el intento en 1833, perdiendo nuevamente. En 1835, ahora como miembro del Partido Conservador, y luego de publicar el manifiesto "Defensa de la Constitución inglesa en forma de carta a un noble Lord", Benjamín Disraeli conseguiría entrar por primera vez a la Cámara de los Comunes por el distrito de Maidstone, curiosamente un distrito que a diferencia de Wycombe, apenas conocía. El debut de Disraeli en el parlamento no sería precisamente prometedor, resultaría abucheado por el grupo Irlandés encabezado por Daniel O'Connell. Este hecho sin embargo, lejos de perjudicarlo, le atraería simpatías y muy pronto conseguiría el respeto de los demás miembros del parlamento. Disraeli estaba dotado de gran oratoria y contribuiría desde la testera a derrotar, para disgusto de la reina, al gabinete liberal encabezado por Lord Melbourne en 1841. Disraeli abrazaba las ideas del radicalismo, estaba convencido que la antigua aristocracia terrateniente resultaba mucho más eficiente en el gobierno que la pequeña burguesía, se manifestaba como defensor de las tradiciones británicas y como proteccionista en lo que se refiere a las ideas económicas. En septiembre de 1841, asume el nuevo gobierno Conservador con Sir Robert Peel como Primer Ministro, Disraeli espera ser convocado a un Ministerio, sus famosos y encendidos discursos lo habían catapultado a la fama, se le consideraba a esas alturas uno de los oradores más brillantes en el parlamento, fama que en todo caso, resultaba inversamente proporcional a la confianza que generaba entre la vieja guardia del partido, algunos de los más prominentes miembros del conservadurismo amenazaban con su renuncia si Disraeli ingresaba al gobierno. Peel cedería, compartía las mismas aprehensiones, el horizonte de Disraeli se vería oscuro, mientras que el de un joven ministro de finanzas William Gladstone era en la misma proporción prometedor. Sin embargo Peel cometió un grave error político, había llegado al cargo bajo la protección de los agricultores en general y de los grandes terratenientes en particular abrazando las ideas proteccionistas, sin embargo, poco a poco Peel comenzaría a ceder ante el influjo de su ministro de finanzas y se acercaría a las ideas librecambistas. En oposición a lo que se denominaba "gobierno tory, programa whig", nacería un movimiento al interior del partido conservador llamado la "Joven Inglaterra" compuesto por jóvenes aristócratas de origen terrateniente que encontrarían en Disraeli el líder perfecto. Este movimiento poco a poco derivaría en una corriente interna del conservadurismo defensora del proteccionismo, de la agricultura inglesa y en particular de las tradiciones religiosas británicas. [[Archivo:Lord George Bentinck.jpg|thumb|caption|'Lord George Bentinck' Líder conservador en la Cámara de los Comunes 1846–48.]] En 1846 llegó el turno de Disraeli y de la joven Inglaterra. Una errónea evaluación de los efectos climáticos, que según el gobierno preveía una grave sequía y la consecuente hambruna, llevó al gobierno a presentar al parlamento un programa para abrir las fronteras a la importación de alimentos desde el extranjero, fue un error fatal, en primer término tal hambruna no se produciría, en segundo término, estallarían en cólera los agricultores. Disraeli, aliado con Lord John Bentinck, figura señera del conservadurismo y líder conveniente para la joven Inglaterra, también conocido ahora como partido proteccionista, utilizarían este proyecto para derribar el gobierno, lo conseguirían luego de maratonianas sesiones de la cámara, en junio de 1846. Peel cae, Sir John Russell, líder whig forma gobierno. Fuera de escena Peel, y muerto Bentick de un repentino ataque al corazón, Benjamín Disraeli se transforma en 1846 en líder de la oposición conservadora en la Cámara de los Comunes, no sin contratiempos, se había ganado un enemigo mortal, Gladstone jamás perdonaría la afrenta. En aquella época, Disraeli cumpliría una de las principales condiciones que se exigía en esos tiempos a todo líder tory, la adquisición de una hacienda. En agosto de 1848 Benjamín Disraeli se convierte en propietario de la hacienda de Hughenden de 70 ha por el precio de 34.950 libras, lo que comprendía tanto el parque como la casa de quince habitaciones. Disraeli lograba tal propósito gracias al aval de sus nuevas amistades dentro del partido. Feliz escribiría a su esposa "ya eres la castellana de Hughenden". Disraeli impulsaría la modernización del partido tory, el cual volvería nuevamente al poder en febrero de 1852, ahora como "librecambista". A esas alturas Sir Robert Peel había muerto y se esperaba que el propio Disraeli tomase el mando del partido, lo que sin embargo no ocurrió por propia iniciativa de este que aún generaba desconfianza. Derrotado Russel, la Reina llama a Lord Stanley, Conde de Derby y líder Conservador de la Cámara de los Lores, a formar gobierno, este carente según sus propias palabras de "hombres de talento", acaba por llamar a Disraeli, pese a lo oposición inicial de la Reina que lo juzgaba temerario y descortés, a ocupar el puesto de "Canciller del Exchequer" (Ministro de Hacienda), Disraelí le contestaría "no se nada de finanzas", Derby respondería "Ud. sabe tanto como sabía Canning". El nuevo gobierno conservador sería conocido como el gabinete de los "who? who?" (¿quién? ¿quién?), en el sentido de que pocos conocían referencias de los nuevos Ministros. El gobierno tendría corta duración, su fin estaría remarcado por un verdadero choque de trenes. Correspondía exponer al parlamento el presupuesto de la nación para el año siguiente, Disraeli se preparó concienzudamente, sin embargo no bastaría, al frente tenía a Gladstone, que tenía un conocimiento de la hacienda pública mucho más extenso que él y que había alcanzado gran prestigio en su gestión en dicho ministerio durante el gobierno de Peel. Gladstone le inflingiría a su adversario, a quien consideraba la encarnación misma de Mefistófeles, una aplastante derrota en lo que es recordado como uno de los duelos más brillantes de la historia del Parlamento inglés. La derrota del presupuesto de Disraeli involucró la caída del breve gobierno Conservador, asume un nuevo Ministerio Liberal a cargo del George Hamilton-Gordon, Barón de Abeerden, con Gladstone como "Canciller del Exchiquier". Este nuevo gobierno, en el que según Lord Parlmeston, figuraban todos los "diputados inteligentes" salvo Disraeli, acabaría por involucrar a Inglaterra en la Guerra de Crimea, a la cual Disraeli se opondría con vigor sin ser escuchado, cuestión que se haría común en los próximos diez años. Su relación con la reina Victoria thumb|Disraeli y la [[reina Victoria, durante la visita que realizó a Hughenden durante el apogeo de la crisis de Oriente.]] A diferencia de Gladstone, sumamente frío y poco dado a la adulación, Benjamín Disraeli cultivaría una relación sumamente cercana con la reina Victoria I, la cual se vería incrementada con la muerte de su esposa el 15 de diciembre de 1872 a raíz de una cáncer estomacal que arrastraba desde 1866. Si bien en un principio la reina Victoria se mostraría distante e incluso desagradada con la presencia de Disraeli, las relaciones entre ambos comenzarían a mejorar sustancialmente a partir de la muerte del príncipe Alberto. En dicha ocasión Disraeli escribiría en un periódico británico, un artículo alabando la figura del príncipe y se haría participe del dolor de la reina, haciéndolo extensivo a toda Inglaterra. La reina, que sufrió duramente su viudez, se mostraría sumamente agradada con los comentarios de Disraeli, más todavía cuando estos se incrementaron, al publicar la reina, los archivos y una suerte de biografía del príncipe años después. Nacería entonces una gran amistad con la reina, ella lo llamaría cariñosamente "Dizzy" mientras que el le respondería el elogio llamándola poéticamente "La Reina de las Hadas". Los halagos no terminarían ahí, frecuentemente Disraeli a la hora de tratar con la reina se dirigiría a ella diciéndole "nosotros los autores", esto no es más que una prueba de como Disraeli trató a la reina siempre como un igual y no solo eso, la trató como una mujer, cuestión en la que distaría mucho de su tradicional rival Gladstone. Demás está decir que la reina correspondería a esos halagos, otorgándole siempre todos los honores a Disraeli, incluyendo el título nobiliario de conde de Beanconsfield. La reina no solo tenía gran cariño por su primer ministro, le admiraba y le consideraba su mejor consejero. Algunos autores como Lytton Strachey y André Maurois, biógrafos de la reina y de Disraeli respectivamente, han insinuado que esta relación pasó más allá de una mera relación de amistad, ambos tenían largas charlas, paseaban por los jardines de palacio e intercambiaban continuamente flores. La reina mostraba particular interés en la salud de Disraeli, en especial en sus últimos años. Cuando Disraeli sufrió el ataque que lo llevaría a la muerte, la Reina envió una sentida nota deseándole su recuperación, Disraeli, muy débil hizo que se la leyeran, luego de escucharla habría dicho "esta carta debería serme leída por lord Barrington, un consejero íntimo", junto con ella la reina le enviaba "vuestras flores preferidas de primavera". Al momento de morir Disraeli, la reina, que se encontraba en la isla de Wight. regresó de inmediato, desgraciadamente después de su funeral. Acongojada, y según algunos, viuda por segunda vez, visitaría su tumba y ordenaría que se instalara un monumento con una placa la cual tiene la siguiente inscripción "A la querida y honrada memoria de Benjamín, Conde de Beaconsfield, este monumento es dedicado por su agradecida soberana y amiga Victoria R.I." y la firma tendría estas enigmáticas palabras "Los Reyes aman a quien habla con acierto" (Salmo XVI, 13). Proverbios XVI:13 "Los labios justos complacen a los reyes; estos aman al que habla con rectitud." (Versiculo Completo) La Reina Victoria I eligió este proverbio para mostrar su devocion hacia su siempre cercano Primer Ministro Benjamin Disraeli (English Proverbs XVI:13 " Kings love him that speaketh right") Véase también * Disraeli (película), de 1929. * Disraeli Gears, álbum de Cream, de 1967 Referencias y notas de pie ;Bibliografía * André Maurois, La Vida de Disraeli, Ediciones Palabra, 1994, ISBN 978-84-7118-954-7 * Jacques De Langlade Disraeli, el alfil de la Reina Victoria, ISBN 950-15-1749-7 * Lytton Strachey, La Reina Victoria. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Enlaces externos * Benjamin Disraeli (1804-1881) (en inglés) Categoría:Conservadores del Reino Unido Categoría:Políticos del Reino Unido Categoría:Primeros ministros del Reino Unido Categoría:Oradores Categoría:Miembros de la Orden de la Jarretera Categoría:Escritores del Reino Unido Categoría:Escritores en inglés Categoría:Judíos sefardíes Categoría:Londinenses ar:بينجامين دزرائيلي az:Benjamin Dizraeli be:Бенджамін Дызраэлі be-x-old:Бэнджамін Дызраэлі bg:Бенджамин Дизраели ca:Benjamin Disraeli cs:Benjamin Disraeli cy:Benjamin Disraeli da:Benjamin Disraeli de:Benjamin Disraeli en:Benjamin Disraeli eo:Benjamin Disraeli eu:Benjamin Disraeli fi:Benjamin Disraeli fr:Benjamin Disraeli ga:Benjamin Disraeli, an Chéad Iarla Beaconsfield gd:Benjamin Disraeli gl:Benjamin Disraeli he:בנימין ד'יזראלי hi:बेञ्जमिन डिज़्रैली hy:Բենջամին Դիզրայելի id:Benjamin Disraeli, 1st Earl of Beaconsfield io:Benjamin Disraeli it:Benjamin Disraeli ja:ベンジャミン・ディズレーリ ka:ბენჯამინ დიზრაელი ko:벤저민 디즈레일리 ku:Benjamin Disraeli la:Beniaminus Disraeli lt:Benjamin Disraeli ml:ബെഞ്ചമിൻ ഡിസ്രയേലി mr:बेंजामिन डिझरायली ms:Benjamin Disraeli nds:Benjamin Disraeli nl:Benjamin Disraeli nn:Benjamin Disraeli no:Benjamin Disraeli, 1. jarl av Beaconsfield oc:Benjamin Disraeli pl:Benjamin Disraeli pms:Benjamin Disraeli pt:Benjamin Disraeli qu:Benjamin Disraeli ro:Benjamin Disraeli ru:Дизраэли, Бенджамин sh:Benjamin Disraeli simple:Benjamin Disraeli sr:Бенџамин Дизраели sv:Benjamin Disraeli ta:பெஞ்சமின் டிஸ்ரைலி tg:Бинҷамин Дизрайли th:เบนจามิน ดิสราเอลี tr:Benjamin Disraeli uk:Бенджамін Дізраелі ur:بنجمن ڈزریلی yo:Benjamin Disraeli zh:本傑明·迪斯雷利